<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>铭 by Rongwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537107">铭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu'>Rongwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil's Disciple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他死了，而且忘记了自己是谁。<br/>After his death, Richard forgot his name until he met another ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Dudgeon/Anthony Anderson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>铭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>落叶在风里乱飞，满山的树响起哗哗声。阳光从云层里移了出来，世界变了颜色。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，周围一切都<em>不一样</em>了，他看见军营的白色屋顶反射着强烈的阳光，那些门窗忽近忽远，隐隐约约像做梦一样，但却触碰不到。好像被夹在门缝里看着外面的情境一样，他透不过气来，忽而又什么也看不见，完全盲了。他好像能透过后脑看见天空，或者说他<em>以为</em>那里有一片天空，跟他记忆的某处一样，飘着白云，笼罩着一个晴朗下午。他努力回忆，却发起晕来，在悬崖边，轻飘飘往虚空里掉，落不到地面。</p><p>“好了，没事。”</p><p>有人在旁边，仿佛笑着跟他说话，他感觉到那人就在旁边，却看不到他。不过，这声音让他一下子明了起来，他知道这一切是怎么回事了。</p><p>
  <em>他死了。</em>
</p><p>他的思路一下子清晰起来，又能看到一切了：这是在军营前的广场，绿草茵茵，一条被马踏秃的路通向军营大门，途中经过一个台子，那里竖着绞刑架，一个空绳圈悬在那里。他远远看到，台子下面铺着一块布，躺着一个死人。他穿着黑色的牧师衣袍，脸上蒙着布。</p><p>他不是这里唯一一个死人。在他旁边不远处的地上，挨着广场的围栏，躺着一排至少四五个人，每个人身下的布沾上了黑红色的血迹。最靠近他所在的<em>那个人</em>，尽管躺着，却也看得出来，是几个死人中最高大的，穿着灰扑扑的大衣。他身侧不远处的草丛里扔着好几个枪套，都没有枪。</p><p>一些红帽子士兵围在尸体旁边，一个上级从军营大门里远远走过来，他们就立刻肩并肩竖直了枪站好。那中士走到他们面前，又看了看一旁擦着汗的几个马夫。</p><p>显然，第一具尸体刚刚被吊死，而旁边这几个，死得似乎要早一些，而且是死在远的地方，又被拉过来的。驮运他们的马车看起来走了很远的路。</p><p>他看着，不知不觉来到了他们身边，与中士肩上的流苏近在咫尺，但他只是想挤过去近距离看一眼那些尸体。那个穿灰色大衣的人就躺在他面前了，他一看，就对上了死人凝固的目光。<em>他</em>的表情空白，大睁双眼，像个孩子。</p><p>“你是这里的哪一位？”</p><p>突然响起的声音，其中含着几分揶揄，听起来心情不错。他吓了一跳，但还是直直地盯着那尸体，因为那声音就像尸体发出的。</p><p>他定了定神，感到眼前的景象清晰了很多；他把眼睛移开，看到了上面碧蓝如洗的天空，半边很亮，半边暗，照亮白房顶的光就是来自那极高极远的地方，现在变得火红，房子突然像烧起来了一样。他又回身，看到房子对面是漫漫无边际的原野，茂密的松林就像许多高塔，遮住了西斜的太阳。他看不见自己，同样看不见那个说话人，但他感觉得到<em>他</em>就在自己身边，自己右后方的一个位置。</p><p>“你在哪里？”</p><p>“不必到处找啦，就在<em>这里</em>。”对方说，“你是哪位？我不想弄混了，这里这么多死人。”</p><p>他和<em>那个声音</em>同时笑了起来。</p><p>他又明白了一件事情：他死了，他不再拥有身体形貌特征，那些死人却各有身份，等待谁去认领。</p><p>“有兴趣去看看他们吗？”陌生的声音邀请道，“我想知道你是谁。”</p><p>这人一面发声，一面仿佛在原地荡来荡去。</p><p>他沉默了。他忘记了自己是谁了，一点也记不起来自己是怎么死的了。</p><p>“怎么了，你不会是失忆了吧？”</p><p>“不是。”他立即回答。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>两个灵魂之间的沉默。</p><p>他总是觉得自己快要想起来什么，对方的声音尤其让他觉得熟悉，他感觉回忆就在一层簿纸后，随时可以被捅个敞亮。</p><p>“我就是那个躺在绞架下边的那个。你想看看我的样子吗？”对方说。</p><p>“不必了。”他转移视线，开始沿着围栏漫步，想要自己找个安静去处，“我又看不到他的脸。”</p><p>“观察得挺仔细。”对方赞许道，“可是，你对我怎么死的不好奇吗？”</p><p>“我为什么要对这个好奇啊。”他假如还长着眼球，一定是翻了个白眼，“倒是你，为什么要跟着我？”</p><p>“因为这里除了我只有你一个。”对方无奈的语气，好像摊开手耸了耸肩，“你想，突然醒来，发现自己没有了身体，那边却躺着好多死尸，很自然地，你就想要知道究竟发生了什么。”</p><p>“对。”他不自觉地认同，“我也是这么想的。”</p><p>“那么，你想不想跟我说说你所知道的，或者能想起来的情况呢？”对方用鼓励的声调说，“至少，你是出现在我面前的唯一一个‘人’啊，唯一一个能听见我说话的人。”</p><p>他忍不住有微笑的冲动，因为<em>这个人</em>的声音让他很舒服，而且总是让他以为，自己就要记起来什么。</p><p>是什么？是关于自己的？还是关于自己和这个陌生人之间的事情？他们很熟吗？他希望如此。</p><p>“可是我觉得好累，虽然抛下了身体，感到前所未有地轻松，但还是有一种很累的感觉，而且总是觉得<em>很遗憾</em>。”那个声音低语着。</p><p>“<em>你</em>确实需要好好休息。”他突然开口，自己也控制不住自己，“<em>你</em>的责任太重了，——”</p><p>他的话说了一句却滞在半空，他想要找到自己突然想起的，一个熟悉的<em>称呼</em>。</p><p>他想起来什么了吗？一旦想要留住一闪而过的一句话，它仿佛又像刚滴在热铁板上的水一般，无声地蒸发了。</p><p>对方也愣住了，又是一阵安静。他看着虚空，觉得那人就在那里，而且一如既往地站着，甚至在看着他——可是他究竟长什么样子呢？他给人的感觉却如此好，还是说，面对一个灵魂时，因为他不凭借太多物质，所以给人的感觉都是直接而亲密的？</p><p>“你也需要<em>休息</em>。你不需要考虑过多，休息过后再继续吧。”</p><p>对方终于开口，声调却因为某种感情而变了，或者说，他感觉到的，对方思维的变化引起了某种频率上的异样，在他还保有的肉身的惯性作用下，被想象成声调的变化。</p><p>“说我……吗？你认识我吗？”他问。“我是谁呢？”他问，声音小了许多。</p><p>“我不认识你。”对方柔声道，“但我跟你是在同一天死的。我直到死之前不久，还没有认识你。”</p><p>他听不懂，觉得心里很乱，于是不再发问，而是顺着对方的意，走向绞刑架那个方向。那个穿着牧师袍子的尸体逐渐展现在眼前，是个年轻人，褐色的乱发抵着地里长出来的乱草，双手搭在胸前，僵硬得像鸟的爪子。那块布遮住了他的脖子和脸。</p><p>“这就是我。”那个声音跟在他身后，轻轻地说。“我真傻。本来没必要死，是可以逃走的。可我脑子里缺根弦，就学了那些英雄。要拿自己的性命去保护一个理想。”对方停下来，似乎也在看着那尸体，“结果就是这样。没能被救回来……没能救回来。”</p><p>“不值得啊。”对方仿佛回过头在看他，“为什么要这样呢？”</p><p>他感觉自己轻飘飘的，好像不在军营里，而是到了树林中央，周围一切正在慢慢转动，收缩，淹没在浓阴中，吸收了一切噪音，他都快闻到那冷冽的松针味了。</p><p>“为什么呢？”对方的问话变成了喃喃自语。</p><p>他沉默地听着，满腔不知所谓的情感，却茫然不已，茫然似一个失忆的认不出儿女的老头儿，又像一个不谙世事的婴儿，心里有过去的声音在大叫，没法忽视，却听不清他在嚷什么。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么非要这样子？我不知道。可能是因为太相信理想了吧。”对方慢慢地犹疑地说，“至少，我应该没什么后悔的事情。这样的死，我的父母和朋友也会为我骄傲的吧。”</p><p>他沉默地听着。</p><p>“我也不知道会有谁安排好<em>后面的</em>一切。”对方说，“但是，目前也只能这样了。在作出这样的决定前，我也许是欠了点考虑 ，但我宁愿相信自己是深思熟虑过了。我最好不要是逞一时意气，后悔了也来不及。”</p><p>对方似乎在看着他。他还是沉默着，他甚至没有看那死尸。</p><p>“……你呢？你没有什么后悔的？” </p><p>“……你好像很难过噢。”他想了想，指出这一点。</p><p>“是的。”对方诚实回答。</p><p>“我也很为你遗憾，真的。”他只好这么说，再看了一眼那面孔被遮住的死尸，然后回转过来，移向围栏那一边的一排尸体。士兵们已经回到围栏边上站岗了，他们的长官不知所踪。</p><p>“好吧，<em>你</em>也应该和我说说你能记起来的事情了。”对方跟在他身后，语气再一次变得无奈。不知道为什么，听到这个声音，他心里有点好笑。</p><p>“我真的什么都记不起来了。”</p><p>“所有事情？”</p><p>“所有事情。”</p><p>他并没有说实话。</p><p>他只是想起，自己还有一个更重要的问题要弄明白，所以要暂时摆脱对方。他来到了那强盗模样的死尸面前。他穿着那灰色大衣，直挺挺地躺着，感觉死的时候一定是直直地倒下的，他胸口的弹孔似乎验证了这一猜测。</p><p>更吸引人的是他的面孔。习惯了他那骇人的空洞表情后，你会发现，他长得相当端正，眉眼鼻端仿佛还带着热气，是活的，仿佛灵魂还未曾离开身体。</p><p>“你认识他？”</p><p>他没有回答对方，而是逐渐接近死尸的脸，好仔细地看他。</p><p>死尸的眼睛很蓝，此时天空变得如酒水一样红，逐渐暗淡下去，但那眼睛却还是相当有神。他的目光一动不动，头发散乱，有几缕沾在额上，和一层灰土一起，仿佛黏在了死尸的皮肤上。</p><p>“他是为什么死的？”</p><p>“我不知道。”对方说，声音里有种严肃的幽默感，“也许他只是不小心撞上枪口了吧。”</p><p>“没那么简单。”他反驳。</p><p>“哦？你又怎么知道的？”对方来劲了。</p><p>“你好像一副什么都知道，就是故意不说，要从我这里套话的样子。”他回击。</p><p>“看起来，你已经在思考和回忆了。很快就会找到真相的。”</p><p>对方避开了他的锋芒。</p><p>他不说话了，看着那死尸。他知道这个人是他所熟悉的，是谁呢？无论怎样，他都已经死了不是吗？</p><p>
  <em>死了。</em>
</p><p>他抬起头，那死尸的神情却随着他一起上升，耀眼地闪了一下，消散了。他再低头去看时，却什么也看不见。</p><p>“<em>牧师</em>。”他喃喃道。</p><p>只一瞬间，他发现一切情况都恢复了，他认出了这个人，而且慢慢抓紧了相关的回忆。</p><p>“你记起来什么了吗？”</p><p>“也许。”他低头看了看那双眼睛和蒙上灰尘的金发，“记起来一些。”</p><p>“全部？”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>假如他有身体，他此刻一定紧闭了眼睛。</p><p>“不要继续了。”</p><p>“好，不继续了。”对方仿佛一下子接近了他，轻声安慰着。</p><p>“<em>你</em>是谁？”</p><p>“我是被吊死的人。”</p><p>他没有再说话。</p><p>他好像慢慢看见了对方——一开始是一对翅膀样的东西，然后消失了；接着他实实在在感觉到了对方，对方像一团云雾一样萦绕着，又像一棵盘桓的树，枝枝叶叶朝他打开，放出某种华美的光芒。那是超出视觉想象的东西，那令他因惯性留下的所有视觉都像一团影子一般黯然失色。</p><p>我<em>看不见</em>了，他想说，但他一时说不出话来。</p><p>“<em>你真美啊</em>。”对方却在赞赏他，“你知道吗，我第一次看见你，却并不真正认识你的时候，我就觉得你很美。当然现在，我才发现你的真貌。可惜，只能看这么一次。”</p><p>“一次。”他说不来，但这模糊的意味被对方接受了。</p><p>“一次。”对方说。“就只有一次。我得多不愿意啊。可是我没法走，就算有再多你说的责任，我也没法拒绝。”</p><p>对方的光芒逐渐过来，把他淹没，他仿佛在光的深处飞驰。</p><p>“我<em>后悔</em>了。”他说，他想要触摸，更多的接近只是让他更快地消融其间。他伸出一对手掌，想要碰到对方的，“我很抱歉把你也扯进来。我不值得你这么做。”</p><p>“你越来越亮了。”对方惊叹道。然后他一下子停了下来——好像刚刚穿过了一个有形的人体一般，他刚好在咽喉后面的位置减慢了速度，看着人形慢慢倒下来。他转过目光，收拢了思维，光的触角随着那人的倒地而弹起，荡漾成一片泛滥的海洋。</p><p>海平面在上升，那棵生命之树越过抖抖索索的泡沫，把他向上、向光的方向拉去。</p><p>“我们一起<em>到水面上</em>。”对方仿佛嵌在他深处，喃喃道。</p><p>离开海面的那一刻，他仿佛再次回到了军营前。他有点回不过神来，好像还看见迅速退去的潮水在海岸的残影上爬过。他的思维却浸透了水变得饱满，转得飞快，很多事情一一记起，一一闪过，被归结为种种因果。</p><p>他留着那个解释不尽的巨大冰块搁浅在岸边，看着他——他知道他在那里，就在他旁边看着他。</p><p>对方是如此不同，新鲜得像是天上或是地底的一个世界。</p><p>已近傍晚，天色变暗，东边的树林融入了漆黑的天空。他知道，所有的人，所有的死去的大脑，都还是原样，在地上放置着，一动不动。当然，这一瞬间，对方也在。</p><p>他看到那具黑袍死尸被几个人抬起来，放到一块板子上。他身上的布滑落，露出纤细断折的颈椎，连着他的头颅。</p><p>“你是怎么死的？”他嘲讽般地问对方。</p><p>答曰：“我<em>没能</em>等到救兵。”</p><p>他颤抖起来，彼时他穿过狭缝，对抗着所有犯上作乱的感官的肆虐，他听见树叶的声音，听见小鸟的叫声，闻到绳子令人作呕的味道，知道这是最后一次感觉到这一切了。</p><p>他看见自己在绳子上晃荡，树叶青青地也在枝头上晃荡，阳光耀眼，照映着松针、房顶和绞架的立柱。</p><p>“却穿着牧师的衣服。”他摇摇头。</p><p>“可是牧师却穿着你的衣服。”对方说，“这你怎么看？”</p><p>“牧师死得没名没姓。”他总结道，“死在马背上，死在路边，还穿着强盗的衣服，不会有人记得他的。”</p><p>“在神的面前，所有人都无名无姓。”对方却含着笑意这么说。</p><p>“这<em>行得通</em>，”他沉吟片刻，回过神来，“可是，这也太扯了！”</p><p>答曰：“你是相信的。”</p><p>“死都死了，还相信什么呢。”他回应，“你说，这一切会不会都是一场梦？”</p><p>“你也死了，<em>理查德</em>——你曾经的名字。”牧师唤他，“你像个乞丐一样死在了异国人的手里。记起来一切的灵魂，也该准备离开了。”</p><p>“去哪？”</p><p>“<em>回家</em>。”</p><p>“回家。”他怪声地应和，但却没有继续说话。他们来到绞刑架边上，绳圈还在悬着空轻轻摇晃，在夜色里，在阳光下，——在越来越大的雨点中。牧师穿着灰色大衣躺在地上，直直地看着天空，他的讲坛从此要落上灰尘。而理查德的那匹马儿，也许会被卖到别的镇上去。</p><p>“像个乞丐，但我的碑上该写什么铭？”</p><p>牧师笑着看他，面容突然清晰起来，天色一样的蓝放大在他的目光中，充满了每天早上的善言和白面包的气息，好像站在他那巍巍教堂的脚下一般。</p><p>他闭上口，好像还握着他的缰绳，从高处看着牧师，却突然为那目光而口干舌燥。他小心地吞咽了一下。</p><p>“那牧师，我的铭这么写：这个人，偷了牧师的衣服，谋害了他的性命。”</p><p>“那我的铭就写：<em>魔鬼的门徒</em>。”</p><p>“这不行，你觉得镇上的人会怎么看？”</p><p>对方笑得很从容。“上帝保佑，人们最终都会知道所有事情。”</p><p>“不会是<em>所有</em>。”他摇摇头，闭上眼睛。</p><p>镇上的巨钟打了十二点，钟声当当地回旋。所有的树一棵接一棵地被风吹响了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>